Fluffy Fox
by El Silent Artist
Summary: Now that the fox spirit, Kokkuri-san, is haunting the 10 year old girl-doll, Ichimatsu Kohina. He expected to be her "guardian", but didn't expect to fall in love with her 22 year old roommate, (my OC) Mahui Kajashi. Will these two be together? Or will there be distractions along the way? (This fanfiction will be based of the plot, almost). Hurt/Comfort, Humor, & Romace! DON'T OWN!
1. Dang it Kohina

Gugure! Kokkuri-san Fan-Fiction

**OMG! Me? I'm going to write a second Gugure! Kokkuri-san Fan-Fic in the whole Gugure! Kokkuri-san archive? Well, don't mind if I do?!**

Fluffy Fox

Chapter 1 ~Dang It Kohina~

"Sigh…I hope Kohina is okay…"Mahui Kajashi, a 22 year old female who just finished college and works full-time as a waitress at a new café in town, thought to herself as she carries groceries back home for Kohina after another days of work. Originally, Kohina is not Mahui's child. Mahui's parents both died in a flight coming home from a business trip, and they didn't really paid the rent for the apartment (forgetful), so Mahui moved with Kohina. How did they meet? While Mahui was at the park alone and Kohina was on her way home, she knew that she liked her and "kidnapped" Mahui to stay with her. So they're fun roommates of the sort. She is wearing a long black jacket and underneath was a white one piece thigh length dress with black stocking and boots. Mahui lifted her wrist to check her watch and then freaked out of how late it was.

"Oh shit! I gotta go!" She shouted out loud as she sprinted home. When she got to the front while she was panting like crazy from the running, the inside lights were on. Usually Kohina would have the lights off. Mahui knows something's up. She quietly takes off her boots by the door and places the groceries somewhere while she got a frying pan and tip-toed to the room where the light was coming from. In the corner of her eye, she sees a man with long white hair and was wearing a kimono.

"What do you think? Doesn't it look good?" The man asked. Mahui slightly leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"But I prefer junk food…" Kohina stated.

"Shut up and eat." The man demanded.

'He's making her eat something?! I'm coming Kohina!' Mahui thought as she stepped in and hits the man from behind the head with the frying pan.

"Oh. Mahui. You're back…" Kohina stated with food in her mouth and she looked down at the man who was unconscious.

"…And you hit Kokkuri-san." Kohina finished after swallowing the food in her mouth and eating more. Mahui's eye twitched. So, that's Kokkuri-san? The being that Kohina tried to summon? Mahui realized that there was delicious food on the table.

"Kohina? Did you made this?" Mahui asked as she looked at the food with hungry eyes while she puts the frying pan next to her.

"No. Kokkuri-san did." Kohina answered as she finished eating and sat next to Mahui. She looked at "Kokkuri-san" on the floor. She got up and dragged him into a bed. Mahui leaned her ear on Kokkuri-san's chest with her thumb on his wrist, to check if he was still alive, which he was. Not knowing that Kohina was standing behind her.

"Are you kissing Kokkuri-san Mahui?" Kohina asked blankly. Mahui got startled as she sits up with wild blush. She turned around.

"K-K-Kohina! Don't scare me like that!" Mahui whispered loudly as Kohina walked next to her.

"So you WERE kissing Kokkuri-san where he's unconscious? You naughty pervert." Mahui's face grew redder. Her? Kissing HIM?! Not even! She scoffed loudly.

"I wasn't kissing him Kohina. I was checking if he was alive." Mahui corrected her younger friend. Kohina said nothing, and then walked away. Mahui sighed as she looked back at "Kokkuri-san".

'Well…he IS kind of cute…" She thought as she got up and walked to her bedroom to sleep, leaving the man to rest.

'Oh shit.' Mahui forgot the groceries.

* * *

><p>Since it's the weekend, Mahui doesn't work. So she got breakfast ready for her, Kohina, and some slicedpeeled fruit for "Kokkuri-san". She tip-toed with the plate and slightly opening the door a little, seeing he is awake. Mahui took a deep breath and walked in.

"Good Morning…"Kokkuri-san"." She started the conversation with a small bow.

"Good Morning? Who are you?" He asked her as Mahui handed the plate to him.

"My name is Mahui Kajashi, Kohina's roommate. We have much to discuss…KOHINA, GET IN HERE!" Mahui shouted loudly as she poked her head out the door for a second. Kohina walked into the room. "Sit on my lap Kohina." Kohina sits on her lap. "So, Kohina, explain to me who is this again please."

"This is Kokkuri-san, the fox spirit. He says that he is going to haunt me, but he does the chores around the house." Kohina explained briefly.

"So you're her roommate?" He asked.

"That's right. I work weekdays full-time, so I can't really watch over Kohina, so-?!" Kokkuri-san holds both of her hands gently but firm as he smiles with full determination in his eyes.

"Then I'll be happy to stay and help! Some like you (with such beautiful eyes and face) can't possibly do all the housework like that! Kokkuri-san at your service!" Mahui wasn't expecting that. She blinked with flush on her face.

"Oh, um. Alright…" She trailed off as Kokkuri-san lets go of her hands.

"The house is as clean as a whistle and I'll make br-" Kokkuri-san stated as he got up.

"I already made breakfast, there is some left if you want." Mahui stated as she and Kohina walked out of the room first, leaving the fox spirit alone in the room. When Kohina wasn't near Mahui, he wanted to talk to her about Mahui.

"Kohina, where's Mahui?" Kokkuri-san asked as he and Kohina sit at the living room table.

"Mahui is getting snacks." Kohina answered.

"…How did you two meet?" He asked out of curiosity.

"It happened on one sunset. I was walking home from school and getting cup of noodles from the store, until I saw her sitting on the bench at the park. We talked and we lived together ever since." Kohina explained as Kokkuri-san stares into space with a smile. He wondered how he can miss such a person like Mahui. Someone so hard-working, someone so…cute! ~ If she wasn't so serious, she could be really cute! ~ Kokkuri-san dreamily sighed of the thought of Mahui being all cute towards him.

**~In Kokkuri-san's Mind~ **

'_Kokkuri-san! ~ I need help cooking dinner! ~' Mahui girlishly cried with teary eyes. Kokkuri-san chuckled as he gently touched her hands while they looked into each other's eyes._

'_I'll help you…my love…' He whispered as they moved forward while they close their eyes._

**~POOF! ~**

"Oi! Kokkuri-san!" He blinked back into reality to see that Mahui came back from the store and looked a bit concerned about him. "Gee, does he always spacing out like that? (It's kind of creepy)" She asked as she carried the bags to the kitchen.

"Not really. He's probably thinking about-" Kokkuri-san covered Kohina's mouth with slight blush on his face.

"About…Life! Yes, life." Kokkuri-san sheepishly laughed, which made Mahui confused with an eyebrow raised.

"O-kay." Mahui walked away to the kitchen. When she was gone, Kokkuri-san lets go of Kohina with a sigh.

"Why do you tell Mahui how you feel?" Kohina asked the fox spirit.

"I…I can't. I don't know if she likes me or not…" Kokkuri-san trailed off while nervously fidgeting.

"She tried kissing you while you were unconscious." Kohina stated bluntly.

"HUH?!" Kokkuri-san shouted surprisingly with more blush.

"No. She was checking if she didn't kill you." Kohina corrected herself. Kokkuri-san gulped with flush on his face. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but it was too soon, he needed to know if she was the one for him, he needed to get to know her better. Kokkuri-san got up and walked to the kitchen to see that Mahui was thinking about something at the table. He cleared throat, which caught her attention.

"May I?" He asked with a smile, which she nodded and looked away. He sat down next to her. "So…how are you?"

"Fine…you?"

"Yes…Why are you here by yourself?"

"I like time by yourself." Mahui quickly replied.

"…Is something troubling?" Kokkuri-san asked softly with worried eyes. He gently touched her hands.

"…You can talk to me about anything." He added. Mahui's eyes were staring into Kokkuri-san's golden ones, until she moved her hand, but he touched her cheek and slightly pushed in to face him.

"…Well-?!"

"Are you two to kiss?" Kohina popped out of nowhere with a question, which startled the two adults. Mahui got out of Kokkuri-san's gentle hold and stood up from her seat.

"No Kohina! We weren't!" She shouted at her younger friend before storming out of the kitchen. Kokkuri-san steamed up a little.

"Damnit Kohina! Why did you do that for?!" He shouted at the younger female, who just stared at him.

"I just asked if you two were going to kiss." She stated plainly as usual. Kokkuri-san sighed out of frustration of the girl-doll.

* * *

><p>Mahui hides in her room, huddled up with her hugging her knees in the farthest corner of the room. She had small tears, ready to drop, but didn't, for she wiped them away.<p>

'…Dang it Kohina…'

**YAY!~ Hope you like it!~**


	2. Smile Kohina with a hint of Dog

Ch.2 Smile Kohina with a hint of Dog

Mahui stares from afar of Kokkuri-san trying to convince Kohina to become more human, but obviously failed. He tried to make her smile but shown her "grown man tears", which he transformed into his tiny fox form. Mahui was motivated to cuddle with the little creature immediately. She dashed to him with a forcefully hug.

"Aw! ~ You're so cute! ~ little fluffy fox~" She cried happily. Kokkuri-san just sat there, trying to comprehend what was happening. Until he realized he was being cuddled by his love, so he just sat there happy while wagging his tail.

"Kokkuri-san is trying to make me smile Mahui." Kohina stated. Mahui looked up to her with a childish sad face.

"But-But…fluffy fox!" Mahui protested with tiny tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you can cuddle with me all you want after I practice with Kohina to smile okay? ~" Kokkuri-san stated as he got out of the hold and transformed back to his human form. "For starters, try copying me. See?" He smiled. When Kohina "smiled", her eyes tilted in a funny way. "Smile."

"You look like a Fukuwarai face!" Kokkuri-san shouted as Mahui giggled in the background. Kohina rubbed her face back to normal.

"I'll try again." She "smiled", and one of her eyes came off, which shocked Kokkuri-san but made Mahui smile but close to laughter. Kokkuri-san changed back to his fox form, which Mahui cuddled him while Kohina touches his paw pads.

"Here…you can touch my paw pads. Sorry for pushing you so hard…" Kokkuri-san apologized as he wagged his tail from Mahui's petting.

* * *

><p>Mahui and Kokkuri-san went to get some groceries together while Kohina was at school. When Mahui was with him, she heard people talking that they would make a "cute couple", which embarrassed her, and Kokkuri-san noticed.<p>

"Is there something troubling you?" He asked with a smile, which made her even more embarrassed. She slightly covered her face with her white scarf with a nod. Kokkuri-san moved small pieces of her hair away from her forehead and placed his hand and forehead on hers. "Are you sure? You seemed a bit flushed…" He stated as he stayed that way for a while staring into her eyes. She felt like people around the market was staring, so Mahui grabbed his hand away from her forehead.

"Kokkuri-san! I am fine! Let's just hurry up with the groceries okay?" She somewhat pleaded while she walked ahead with the list and basket. Kokkuri-san chuckled as he catches up with her.

* * *

><p>So they both were walking home, until they both saw Kohina walking while eating French fries.<p>

"Kohina, are you on your way home?" Kohina noticed Kokkuri-san and pointed at him.

"Kokkuri-san." Kohina said in a funny way.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked. They sat down and ate Taiyaki.

"I'm so surprised you're so concerned about smiling now. I thought you'd say, "Dolls don't smile." And ignore it." Kokkuri-san impersonated Kohina and then smiled with a pat on her head. "What's gotten into you?" Are you becoming a real human?" Kohina sat there, and then suddenly pulled on Kokkuri-san's cheek.

"Wh-What is it? Didn't you like my impression?" After that, the 3 of them hold hands together while walking home.

"Forget that I told you to smile. You're not ready for it yet. Besides, a smile should happen naturally. You don't need to force yourself to fit in." Kohina puts her head down.

"But someone told me that no one likes children who cannot smile."

"What? That's why you're so worried?" They all stopped walking.

"I'm not worried." Kokkuri-san puts his hand on her head as Mahui smiled.

"Wait, did you think I wouldn't stop liking you over that. Don't worry."

"Same here Kohina. I'll always love you." Mahui added Kohina spitted for Kokkuri-san.

"Liar. You may whisper sweet words now, but you'll persecute me for being gloomy later." Kohina stated as she hugged Mahui as Mahui kneeled down.

"I won't." Kokkuri-san kneeled down as well. "Why are you so mistrustful?"

"You promise you won't hate me?"

"I won't." Kokkuri-san and Mahui answered.

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I do."

"Really? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then pinky swear it." Kohina changed her facial feature into a cute face with pink yellow circle sparkles in the background as she held her pinky up. (To Kokkuri-san)

"If you lie, you have to swallow a thousand needles."

"KA-POW!" Kokkuri-san and Mahui with blush as Mahui took a picture of the moment on her phone.

"See?! You can do it if you try! Come on, make that face again! Come on, smile!" Kokkuri-san demanded Kohina as Mahui cherished the picture of probably the only time Kohina will ever smile like that. Kohina puts her hand on her cheek and attempted to smile, but failed.

"Smile?"

"No! Why does that keep happening? Damnit!"

* * *

><p>Finally Kohina came home from a walk…with a friend?<p>

"So, as you can see, a doggie picked me up." Kohina stated as the man with an arm band which said Inu in Kanji and was wearing a black suit with his black bangs covering his left eye.

"He's a pervert!" Kokkuri-san shouted in 0.2 seconds as he grabbed Kohina and locked the front door. "You shouldn't associate with strange people when you're out! Let's scatter the salt."

"Here is the salt."

"Oh, thanks…" Kokkuri-san and Mahui stared at the guy with the jar of salt for a moment.

"Yes?" Kokkuri-san steps on the guy's head while Mahui holds Kohina.

"Why are you here?!" Kokkuri-san scattered some salt on the guy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Inugami. I am a dog ghost. It's a pleasure to meet you." Inugami introduced himself as he got on his knees and bowed.

"I have come here because I wish to haunt Kohina-sama. Additionally, I picked the lock on the back door to get in. Dimple locks are no match for me." Inugami wanted Kohina, but Kokkuri-san won't allow that. He explained that Inugami is a dog ghost that will consumes their masters. Inugami bribes Kohina with cup of noodles.

"You know Kohina's name and her favorite food. You're no ordinary Inugami, are you?" Kokkuri-san asked as Mahui and Kohina eat the ramen.

"Oh, you can tell? You're right, I am…Kohina-sama stalker!" Inugami stated Kokkuri-san and Mahui looked at him in disgust.

"That's the worst answer you could have given!" Inugami goes on how he saw Kohina in a "love in first sight" kind of thing and how he knows everything about her.

"I can do it! I can marry Kohina-sama! I can do it! I can have XXX with her! Kohina-sama, I love you! Yes, I can!"

Begone, evil spirit!" Kokkuri-san hits Inugami with the frying pan. "You damn stalker!"

"But, Kokkuri-san, aren't you just like him?" Kohina asked as she is in Mahui's arms.

"I'm not this bad. I guess he can stay in a private room outside the house for a while and we'll see how it goes..." Kokkuri-san dragged Inugami to the dog house that Kohina made in art class.

"Fluffy. You're fluffy. They're squishy. That was a close call earlier." Kohina stated as she pets Kokkuri-san in fox form while touching his paw pads while he sits on Mahui's lap, until he felt a murderous intent, which was Inugami in a weird purple dog form. Kohina started petting him, saying how an incredible marshmallow body he has. Kokkuri-san changed back to his human form, asking if he can touch, but got hurt in the process. While Kokkuri-san and Mahui did the laundry outside in the back, Inugami "wanted" Kohina to write her name, which appeared to be a marriage registration. Kokkuri-san blended Inugami in a blender, turned him into ground meant. When he transformed back to a human, he was a she. Female Inugami can go anyway (if you know what I mean), but Kohina wasn't interested, but wondered if Kokkuri-san could be a female, which interested Mahui as well.

'If Kokkuri-san was a girl…?' Her face grew red of weird thoughts. Female Inugami decided to fight over Kohina as she and Mahui played with a stray cat, which the two canines stopped and torture the cat, and then got drunk of sadness. They decided to make a trues, but Female Inugami obviously decline and always wanted Kohina. Kokkuri-san grabbed Kohina from her, which changed back to a him.

"I get that all the time. By the way, those who associate with me usually end up with holes in their stomachs." Inugami stated with a smile.

"Just get out of here!" Kokkuri-san and Mahui shouted at the dog ghost while holding Kohina.


	3. Who let the Inu Out?

Who let the Inu Out?

Mahui and Kohina do their daily petting/cuddling on Kokkuri-san in his tony yellow fox form, while Inugami stared from behind the door, disdainfully watching Kokkuri-san get all the attention of Kohina, or his darling. Inugami's eyes glowed full red as he extracts his nails and readied his pistol gun. Kokkuri-san transformed back with his frying pan at the ready.

"Bring it on!" He shouted. Maui and Kohina blew a yellow whistle, which made the two canine spirits stop immediately.

"Inugami-san. Stay. Go to your house." Kohina ordered, but obviously he declined and disobey.

"As you wish. My house is within your arms." Inugami stated, which made Kokkuri-san pressed his fingertips into his head, causing him to bleed.

"Do you want me to be bury you, you pedo?" Kokkuri-san growled.

* * *

><p>Mahui sat in the back as Kokkuri-san in his fox form sat on her lap as Kohina pets him.<p>

"Inugami's words and actions are troubling." Kohina stated as she strokes his soft yellow fur on the head.

"He doesn't obey your commands either." Kokkuri-san added.

"Indeed. Inugami's ears only register things he wants to hear." Kohina added as she remembered some times that Inugami didn't really listen to her, but only one time he did. Kohina stood up. "We have no choice but to reform Inugami-san." Kohina stated.

"Can you do that?" Kokkuri-san asked as he turned to her.

"I have a plan. The other day…I heard someone calling me to a used bookstore on the outskirts of town. I was pulled into the store, where I found a book containing the secret to controlling Inugami-san."

"And you can fix Inugami with that?" Kokkuri-san asked with a tilt on the head.

"Yes. As long as I have this book, it is possible." Kohina stated as she showed Kokkuri-san the book she told them about, but it was a dog training book. Kohina thought it would work on Inugami, since even though he has human intelligence, he's just like a dog. One time he chews on the sandal straps and burying Kokkuri-san's sandals. So they got started on training Inugami by taking him on walks, until 3 days later, Kokkuri-san had to work Inugami, which wasn't pleasant. At night, Kohina couldn't sleep because of the moon's light being bright. Inugami got in her room and suggested on counting Inugami's, which Kokkuri-san and Mahui had to help Kohina get out of. When Kokkuri-san was at the market, Kohina and Mahui secretly can eat cup of noodles, naughty girls. When they were about to take a bite, Kokkuri-san came back and took their snack away. Mahui puts her hands on his chest while looking cutely up to him.

"Come on Kokkuri-san~ It's just ONE cup of noodles~ It's not gonna hurt anyone~ Please~" She girlishly begged as she moved closer to him, which made Kokkuri-san blush grew redder.

"…Fine! You can have some…" Mahui got her cup of noodles back. "NOT YOU KOHINA!" Kohina sat next to Mahui, wanting her cup of noodles and was a bit jealous that she can get away with it back flirting or being all cute to Kokkuri-san since he likes her. "And don't give Kohina any either." Kohina fell on the floor with a sigh as Mahui continues eating with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Kokkuri-san was taking his medicine, Mahui picked him up on her lap, placed him on his back, and started gently rubbing it, making him release some stress from there. He smiled happily.<p>

"That feels nice~" He stated as he wagged his tail fast. Mahui giggled as she pets him, and he realized that she was shaking. Kokkuri-san looked up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why you ask?"

"You're shaking." Silence Moment. Mahui sighed as she leaned against the wall while she continue to shake her hands a bit more. She stayed quiet. Kokkuri-san transformed back with worried eyes to look closer to see that Mahui has dark circles under her eyes and she seemed to be losing weight more than she was supposed to.

'What have you been doing to yourself?' He thought as he picked her up, which she was fast asleep in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom, which he laid next to her with comfort and warmth.

**Sorry if that this chapter is so FREAKIN' short but there isn't really much to write about the third episode of Gugure! Kokkuri-san, maybe the fourth episode I'll write more. See ya! ~  
><strong>


	4. The New Pervert

The New Pervert

While I was resting, well, TRYING to rest from work, I hear Kokkuri-san yelling and this new guy came into the house named Shigaraki, a tanuki (raccoon) ghost and he is now staying. Ugh, everything was going so well, but now, more mouths to feed. I slowly opened my tired eyes and tried to get up, but I don't enough energy too. So I tried again with a cane that I suddenly found and wobbled/granny walked out of my room, and I walked to the room where everyone was at. Shigaraki mostly wears all brown and a straw-like hat. He seems too been drinking, smoking, and gambling, from what I heard from Kokkuri-san's yelling.

"Oh Mahui! Why are you out of bed? You should be resting." Kokkuri-san tend to me in care as soon as he saw me. I sighed.

"I think I slept enough. I'm starving." I stated as wobbled to the table, but suddenly tripped, but someone caught my fall. It was Shigaraki. I look up to him.

"My, what a beautiful young lady you are growing into, I-" Shigaraki immediately flirting with me. My eye twitched as I gripped my cane.

"Pervert." I stabbed him in the eye with the bottom of the cane, which he shouted in pain as I plopped on the floor. Kohina served me some cup of noodles, which just started of fuelling my stomach. Kokkuri-san served me tons of food, which I finished it all right away. I lightly burp of delight of my full filling of my stomach. "Thanks you guys. I feel MUCH better now." I stated happily as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"You should be more careful Mahui. Even though that you're the only one working at a job, you should take care of yourself…you made me worried there." Kokkuri-san trailed off as he looked away with a small blush, which was cute. I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I will, Ko-chan~" I said with a cute face, which made Kokkuri-san blush violently and nervously fidgeted. I think I overdid it. Shigaraki tricked Kohina or first giving her money, and then a cup of noodles the second time for making it up from the first time, and then she wanted to see what he looked like if he was in animal form, but wasn't pleasant. When Kohina went off to school, Kokkuri-san, who is ALWAYS worried, is worried that Kohina might have no friends, probably bullying, or maybe interested into boys, which to me, never happened before. So he went off to watch her while Shigaraki goes off somewhere else. Since Kohina already called my work and they allowed me to stay home for a few weeks, I have nothing to do at home. So I followed Kokkuri-san to spy on Kohina, was kind of funny; she "bullied" some other girls, she was left without a partner, and Inugami was disguised at Kohina's bag charm. I and Kokkuri-san decided to go inside to visit Kohina.

"Kokkuri-san, Mahui, what is it? Are you two stalking me together? You two will only cause trouble by coming to my school." Kohina stated as we walked up to her.

"No! I'm just, um, observing your class." Kokkuri-san stated.

"And I just came along because I was bored at home." I added. Inugami said that Kokkuri-san was a nuisance. Kokkuri-san kneeled down in front of Kohina to ask her if there were any boys that she was interested into boy, and there was one, and his name was Yamamoto-kun, which was an alien "human". Obviously Kokkuri-san and Inugami got angry of it at first, but it just got weird. I had to go back home, but Kohina told me that she introduced Kokkuri-san to him, which to me, it was good.


	5. Ladies, Ladies Everywhere & Special Ep1

Ladies, Ladies Everywhere

~Mahui's POV~

I, Kokkuri-san, Kohina, and Female Inugami were eating at the small table. Female Inugami always wants Kohina, but Kokkuri-san didn't like that. Female Inugami suggested that he could transform into a girl, which Kohina and I want to see, but he wouldn't. Shigaraki came in, seeing Female Inugami and I in the same room, immediately attracted to both of us. He asked Kokkuri-san why he was "hiding these beauties from him", Kokkuri-san answered that Female Inugami was male and he already met me yesterday from that stab in the eye. Shigaraki stated that "the present is everything" and "anything else isn't important". Female Inugami started shooting Shigaraki while holding Kohina. I could tell that Kokkuri-san was getting worried about her safety and her upbringing. Kokkuri-san kicked Female Inugami away from Kohina and hugged her. I just sat there and continued eating while enjoying the show, and then sighed. When Kohina and Inugami went to school, Kokkuri-san was doing the laundry while Shigaraki was "working" or looking at magazines of swim suit models and still drinking/smoking.

"So bored! ~" I cried as I sat away from Shigaraki with my legs crossed while wearing a white tank top and matching skirt with attached stockings. I had my hair up in a low ponytail. "Hey Kokkuri-san, do you need help with the laundry?" I asked.

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer though." Kokkuri-san said with a smile. I dreamily sighed, but tried not to show it. Shigaraki slid next to my side.

"Little Lady, if you're really tha-!" Shigaraki stopped talking when I took out my cane with an extremely sharp point on the bottom, which I sharped when I was still bored.

"Shut up you pervert you have no say in this." I whispered dangerously as I put the point close to his face. He changed into his raccoon form and ran away. Kokkuri-san laughed as he finished the laundry and sits next to her with a smile.

"I'm happy that you're lighting up Mahui. I'm proud of you." Kokkuri-san stated as he gently touched her hand and kissed my head. I blinked with blush on my face.

"Oh, um, thanks I guess…." I trailed off as I looked away.

"And don't worry about Shigaraki, I'm here to protect you and Kohina from perverts like him. And also…" Kokkuri-san leans forward to kiss my hand and cheek, which made me blush more. "…We can also have our "alone time" if you want~" my spine crawled immediately as my heart skip a beat.

"UH-um, don't you need to watch over Kohina or something?" I asked nervously with small drops of sweat coming from my head. Kokkuri-san immediately jumped up and started running.

"KOOOOHIIIINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard him shout as he ran to Kohina's school. I chuckled as I pulled some of my loose hair behind my ear.

**~SPECIAL MINI EPISODE~**

**-This is a part of my own part in this fan fiction, which is not any part of any episode of the anime, just to clarify that.-**

When everyone came home, we had dinner as usual, but this time, Kokkuri-san and Inugami got into a little fight again, but this one is no ordinary fight that Kohina can stop immediately.

"I do not understand why you won't let me have my darling! What is your problem?!" Inugami loudly asked as he readied his two pistol guns.

"I'm Kohina's guardian! It's my right! I'm doing what is right for her upbringing!" Kokkuri-san replied loudly as he readied his frying pan, which was originally Mahui's when she first hit him, but he still doesn't know that yet. Inugami's eyes glowed red as he pushed Kokkuri-san out to the back, while Shigaraki and the two girls still inside. Kohina was actually getting scared of her two spirit friends actually fighting. Mahui puts her with Shigaraki, until he grabbed her wrist. "Don't go out there, it's dangerous."

"If I don't stop them, then who will?" I asked him. He got up and slightly pushed me back. "I'll take care of them. Stay with the little girl." I hesitated, and then nodded. He walked out to the back and got into the fight. Kokkuri-san transformed into a huge yellow fox with the bell around the neck, while Inugami transformed into a purple wolf/dog. I hugged Kohina tightly as I made sure that she doesn't see this. I see Shigaraki transformed into a huge brown raccoon while wearing the hat on his back.

"_Stop this now!"_ Shigaraki demanded. _"You are scaring the girls!"_

"_I'll stop if he stops!" _Kokkuri-san stated as he spits out blue fire balls at the wolf/dog.

"_I won't stop until Kohina-sama is mine and mine alone!" _Inugami stated as he jumps on Kokkuri-san fighting and biting each other while Shigaraki tries to separate them, but fails. Kohina suddenly runs out of my arms and into the battlefield. "Kohina! Come back here!" I shouted to her, but she didn't obey me.

"Stop this right now!" Kohina screeches with massive tears coming out of her eyes. "I…I don't like this…I don't…please stop this fighting…please." The fox and raccoon stopped and looked at Kohina with shock of her sudden outburst while Inugami was still raging.

"_I WANT KOHINA-SAMA!" _Inugami screamed as he spits out a purple fireball at Kohina's direction. I run out there and grabbed Kohina.

"Kohina!" I screamed as I jumped out of the fireball's way, but my left foot got intensely burned, which caused me to scream as I landed against a tree. Raccoon bites Inugami in the ear, which made him knock out and transform back. Kohina got up and shook me when I was almost into unconscious. "Mahui. Mahui, Mahui!" I heard her scream for me as I blurry see her cry some more. I happy that she is becoming more human around me. I slowly lift my hand to her cheek, which she took and placed there.

"Ko..hina..Sorry…" I knocked out.

~Normal POV~

Kokkuri-san transformed back into his human form as he runs to Kohina and Mahui. "Mahui! Kohina! Are you alright? ... !" He noticed that Mahui's left foot was burned by Inugami's fireball, she protected Kohina. This made him very angry, scared, and worried all at once and his mind was scrambled up that he couldn't think of what to do first.

"I'll take care of Inugami. Take care of girls." Shigaraki ordered seriously, at the same state as him but he obviously got his head together. Kokkuri-san looked and him and nodded. He picked up Mahui into his arms. "Come on Kohina!" Kohina got on his back and the two spirits ran back to the house to treat the injured. Thank God that Mahui didn't lose so much blood. Kokkuri-san bandaged up her foot and healed themselves and Kohina, which she sat there, staring at Mahui. Kokkuri-san puts his hand on her shoulder, which she immediately jumped into his arms and quietly sobbed on his shoulder. He rubs her back for comfort. "Don't worry Kohina, she'll be fine. Kohina sniffed as Kokkuri-san rubs her eyes with a tissue. She looks at Inugami lying down on the floor.

"I do not like Inugami-san." She stated with seriousness, which shocked the two older spirits.

"Woah there little girl, I don't think you me-" Shigaraki said.

"I mean it…" They looked at Kohina as she looks at Mahui and gently touched her hand. "He hurt Mahui…he hurt my mommy…" Since Mahui and Kohina are somewhat alike, she sometimes when it's just them two, she calls Mahui her mother, or mommy. Even though Mahui isn't around on weekdays, and whenever she is, Kohina is always around her to make up that time. Mahui isn't really a great mother figure to other children, but to Kohina, she's just perfect. The two spirits looked at each other and then back at Kohina. Kokkuri-san picked her up in his arms from behind.

"I'm sorry Kohina, I'm here to protect you and Mahui…It's my fault." Kokkuri-san confessed.

"And mine as well." Shigaraki added the guilt.

"No. It's not your both fault….It's Inugami-san's. You did what you could…It's the thought that counts…" They stayed silent for the meantime.

**AND. Scene.**

**Huh? Whatcha think? Good enough? I wanted to add this little part that I thought about while I was still typing it.**

**Hope you like it and I might put another one in the next chapter! ~**


	6. For the Love of Spirits & Special Ep2

For the Love of Spirits

Kokkuri-san and Shigaraki states that Kohina can see spirits, which to me, was kind of cool in a sort. Since Kokkuri-san says that we don't have to worry, but I pretty such that he needs to worry about Kohina though. She almost got eaten by a spirit, twice at the same time because of Inugami. Kokkuri-san gives her a talisman to keep spirits away, and Kohina tried it on Inugami, which was kind of funny. So Kohina can see spirits, but Kokkuri-san ordered her not to make any contact with them at all, so her life hasn't changed that much. Until later on, she healed the Cyclops bat thing that I got Shigaraki to spill with my, charms. When Kokkuri-san saw it, he made it into a baseball and batted it to space. Kohina has been making it it's pet, until me and Shigaraki noticed that It has tasted Kohina's blood, which we both know that it was a bad sign, and if Kokkuri-san knows, I don't know what will happen, but it'll be bad. Shigaraki and Kohina made a bet to Female Inugami if she can choose the real Kohina, she has to take a walk with Shigaraki disguised as Kohina, but if she chooses wrong, she'll go with the real one. It was amusing to watch; Female Inugami ended up going on a walk with Shigaraki, which he tricked her into carrying her.

Later on that day, the Cyclops bat thing has tasted Kohina's blood, so it's no longer coexist with humans. So Shigaraki had to, dispose, of the spirit, with its last breathe, stroke the tanuki spirit with a slash of his eye. He also made sure the Kohina will never see those kinds of spirits again, for he doesn't want to see a child cry. But I could tell that Kohina can feel that the cut was for her for some reason, but she brushed it off for now.

**~SPECIAL MINI EPISODE 2~**

**-This episode will be officially make a couple official and is part in the fan fiction but not in the anime.- **

Shigaraki and Kokkuri-san always wondered why Mahui was so comfortable and more open around females, than males. Yes, the stalk her when she is either out at work, or just hanging out in the park talking to a friend(s). They realized that most of the people she talks is primarily female. So they wonder. When Mahui comes home, they run up to her and straight out ask.

"Hey Mahui, are you a lesbian?" Shigaraki asked.

"Hey Mahui, why are the people you talk to are female? Why not male, besides us?" Kokkuri-san asked. Then they both were shocked that they didn't ask the same question, and then Kokkuri-san hits Shigaraki in the head. Mahui was just standing there all confused.

"Uhm, can I settle in first before I answer both your questions first?" She asked as she slowly raised her finger. The two spirits step aside so Mahui can come inside and to settle in. After that, everyone sits in the "living" room. "To start off, No, I'm no lesbian, and I don't have to tell you." Mahui stated as she turned her head away, which made Shigaraki and Kokkuri-san more curious. They leaned forward to her, which made her a bit uncomfortable. "It-It's just my secret and mine alone okay?!" She stated again. They leaned forward again, even more close than before. Mahui sighed as she waved everyone to the back.

"The reason that I mostly talk to girls, beside you guys, is because…an accident happened years ago, that had a boy involved." Everyone stills around her as if she was going to tell them a bedtime story.

"When I was 10, I was in charge of cleaning up the classroom by myself while the other kids were at recess, and no one was in the whole building, but one boy. He was one of the popular boys okay? I was putting the scissors and textbook away, and then… he grabbed onto me, and sexual harassed me." Inugami covered Kohina's eyes before the sexual harass part. Mahui nodded. "He started to kiss my neck and touch my chest, I was scared and felt so violated. I grabbed the closest thing to me to defend myself, which was the teacher's textbook, and that book was heavy, and I hit him on the head, which made him unconscious. The teacher's heard it and reported me and the boy, until I told them what happened, and of course, the boy lied saying that he didn't do what he did, but one person stood up for me, which was some of the girls who saw from outside the window. The boy was suspended and I had to continue my education after that….I never really trusted any male beside my male relatives ever since, until after high school it went away slowly…I couldn't believe that guys can be such jerks to such innocent girls… using them for their sick pleasures, it's terrible…My mom told me before she passed away was that "there is that only person that will love you for you, nothing more, nothing less." And I wanted to believe it, but sometimes, I don't. But at times…I do want to find the guy for me…and I know he's out there somewhere…" Mahui started sobbing as she covered her eyes with her hands. The others felt bad for her horrible experience. Kokkuri-san walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I know how you feel, but your mother is right, things will get better…and there is someone out there to love you…" Kokkuri-san gently takes her hand and placed it on his chest. Mahui looks at him with widened eyes while he smiled at her. "…and he's right in front of you. I love you Mahui, and I'll never treat you horrible like that young boy, I'll treat you like a goddess." Kokkuri-san stated as he puts his forehead on hers. Mahui cries as she kisses Kokkuri-san on the lips, which made him hold her close to him more in the moonlight. Suddenly, Kokkuri-san transformed into his fox form with wagging his tail happily. "And I'll be there to put a smile on your face." As Mahui wipes her tears away, she giggled as she picks up Kokkuri-san into her arms and cuddling him.

**Aw! ~ He did it! They're a couple now! ~**

**Now to Episode 7! ~ **


	7. Love in First Sight, huh?

Love in First Sight, huh?

**There will be a bit of YURI in this chapter, just warning you.**

"Doesn't it look that girl's interested in you?" Shigaraki asked as he sees the girl who seemed to be staring at Kokkuri-san.

"You're imaging things. Besides, I'm already with Mahui." Kokkuri-san stated with small blush on his face, thinking about Mahui in his mind.

"_Kokkuri-san! ~ Hi-Hi! ~" Mahui girlishly cried as she waved to him._ He smiled at the funny thought.

"What a waste. She's a real cutie." Shigaraki stated.

"Yeah, you think everyone is cute." Kokkuri-san throws a comeback at his tanuki friend.

"No I don't! Young lady (Mahui) isn't just cute, she's a-!" Shigaraki got cut off by Kokkuri-san kick in the face.

"Finish that sentence and die." Kokkuri-san threatened with dark gloomy background behind him while Kohina was still in his arms. Shigaraki surrendered. Later on that day, Kokkuri-san and Kohina went out again, and that same girl was there too. He thought it was a love confession, but it appeared that the girl was interested in Kohina, who she thought it was a doll, for her fetish for dolls.

"Kohina, snack time! ~ Oh?" Mahui, who was wearing a one piece jumper that looked like separate long sleeved white sweater with the shoulders cut off and matching shorts, and black stockings with combat boots. She have her hair in a high ponytail with a red bow. Kohina got off Kokkuri-san and runs to Mahui like a daughter running to her mother. Tama, the Cat God or the girl with the doll fetish, saw how the two girls looked perfect together, and squealed.

"You two SO perfect together nya! ~ I want them BOTH nya! ~" She cried as she tried to touch them but Kokkuri-san attacked her and made her run away. Later on, Kohina was practicing to be a real doll by staying still and not moving, until a few days later, her and Mahui wasn't "acting like themselves", Tama kidnapped them for herself.

"Maybe it's just a bad location, meow." Tama stated, but Mahui doesn't think that it's just the bad location. "Anyway, I'll give you two names, I've already thought of them."

"Our names are Kohina and Mahui." Kohina stated as she and Mahui stopped eating.

"Okiku-chan and Kiku-chan? What wonderful names!" Tama misheard what Kohina said. When Tama tried to touch her and asked her what was wrong with that name, Kohina slapped her. She stated that we were leaving, but she bribed us with the cafe's original cup of noodles. Tama changed us into kimonos, and Tama transformed into a little cat, Kohina played with her for a while, until the real training begins.

"No, No, No! When you bow slightly, you only bend 15 degrees! All my dolls must recite the Hundred Poems by a Hundred Poets from memory! My dolls do not groan! They must say "sharanra" instead!" And of course, no cup of noodles at all, which made us sadder about it. Kohina and Mahui had to get out of here! So they made a plan; first, they give Tama in cat form catnip, second; they surround her with water bottles, and third…

"Cat, your mother is here to see you." Kohina stated as she and Mahui hide at the corner behind the wall.

"My mom?"

"But she's a shamisen now." Mahui and Kohina said together as they strum the shamisen, which made Tama KO and they both got to go home again.

* * *

><p>When Kokkuri-san went to go clean the storehouse, he accidentally cursed himself into a girl, and he burned the note too. She told herself that she won't let anyone see her in this form, but Kohina and Mahui sees her. Mahui doesn't know how she feels about this, Kokkuri-san got cursed and changed into a girl? She knows that Kokkuri-san is Kokkuri-san, but, but…<p>

"Mahui was just telling me how cool it would be if you changed into a girl Kokkuri-san, because she-" Mahui with full-blush grabbed Kohina and covered her mouth before she finished that embarrassing sentence.

"Oh~ and WHY would it be cool about me being a girl now Mahui? ~" Female Kokkuri-san asked as she got close to Mahui with a smirk, which made her changed into a deeper red.

"Because she wanted to know how it would feel being w-"

"SHUT UP KOHINA! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Mahui screamed at her young female friend as she shakes her back and forth.

"Oh-ho! ~ I see! ~" Female Kokkuri-san said as she leans forward on Mahui's back, which pressed her breasts on Mahui's back while she grabbed her wrists form behind. "Kohina, close your eyes and cover your ears." Kohina does what Female Kokkuri-san instructed.

"You can ask or tell me about anything, I told you that already Mahui…even though I'm a girl now until the curse breaks, we can still have our _"alone time"_ together, okay?~" Female Kokkuri-san whispered into Mahui's ear. Ask or tell you anything, huh? Mahui turned around to face her now female _girlfriend_

"U-hm…c-can I-I-I-!" Stuttering like now tomorrow, Female Kokkuri-san knew what Mahui was going to ask. She grabs her hands and placed them on her breasts. Female Kokkuri-san puts her forehead on hers with a gentle smile.

"It's okay, don't be shy Mahui…" Female Kokkuri-san scoffed. "…so cute~" Mahui gulped as she slowly rubs her breasts, so does Female Kokkuri-san, until Shigaraki and Inugami walked in the room, which made Mahui very embarrassed that she stopped and buried her face into Female Kokkuri-san's bell, and also made Female Kokkuri-san angry at the two male spirits that they interrupted their _"alone time"._ Kohina opened her eyes and uncovered her eyes to see that Shigaraki was in "love" with the new Female Fox Spirit and Mahui who was still embarrassed while covering her face with her hands. Shigaraki wanted to marry her, but obviously she declined, multiple times, and even hit the raccoon spirit with a frying pan.


	8. Aw Man!

Aw Man!

**-This is some YURI in here.-**

The last few days of Kokkuri-san being a girl hasn't really change in the household's environment, or the relationship with Mahui, even though Kokkuri-san wanted to change back to his male self. Shigaraki was drinking the ethanol that Kokkuri-san uses to clean and Kohina found a scroll that might help the fox spirit change back, but it was useless. A few times, Kokkuri-san tried or tricked Mahui into bathing with her, but Mahui already knows how she is.

"Mahui! ~ Come bathe with me! ~" Female Kokkuri-san whined from the bathroom as Mahui was making Sea Chicken Mayonnaise (Tuna) onigiri.

"I'm busy!" Mahui shouted as Kohina was eating some onigiri next to her with Inugami on Kohina's head and Shigaraki was drinking sake next to her. Female Kokkuri-san childishly whines loudly. Mahui sighed. "Fine, I'm coming!"

"Yay! ~" Female Kokkuri-san cheered from the bathroom. Mahui got her stuff and went into the bathroom to see that her girlfriend was in the tub, waiting for her with her tail wagging. Mahui got inside the tub and started scrubbing her back. When it was Kokkuri-san's turn, she suddenly grabbed Mahui's breasts from behind, which startled Mahui.

"K-K-Kokkuri-san! ~" Mahui cried as Kokkuri-san continued with a smirk. She leaned forward to her ear.

"You're so cute Ma-chan, and your breasts are SO soft~" The female fox spirit stated as she squeezed Mahui's hard, which made her squeal. Female Kokkuri-san's smirk widened that she can have more fun with Mahui since she is a female and that they can bathe together, and that she can touch her girlfriend's breasts as well.

"YAAAAHH! ~" Mahui cried from the bathroom. After their little bathe together, Kohina stated that Kokkuri-san is used to the female body, and Kokkuri-san got tricked into coming with them to a hot spring saying that there is a secret spring that cures curses. The whole group went, even Tama, the Cat God, but she and Inugami were invited as pets since Mahui never been at a hot spring before. Female Kokkuri-san was so excited to go to the secret hot spring. When they walked there, Kokkuri-san linked arms with Mahui while Kohina was in Mahui's other arm, which made Tama fangirled at the picture of Kohina in Mahui's arm. On their way there, Kohina met Yamamoto-kun there, and since it was nearly dinner time, the girls went to go take a bath. Of course, being the pervert Shigaraki is, he "goes to a bath as well".

Kokkuri-san sits next to Mahui while Kohina and Tama were a bit further away from each other. Tama, Kohina, and Kokkuri-san stare at how big Mahui's breasts are. Mahui looked at them.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Mahui asked, not knowing why they were staring at. Female Inugami realized that Kohina swims to Mahui and hugged where her breasts were, and obviously made her mad, but Kokkuri-san protected them. All of the girls ganged up on Mahui, besides Kohina, and wanted to touch her body.

"What the- Hey! Don't touch me!" Mahui said as Tama and Kokkuri-san touches her breasts.

"Come on~…OH-HO! ~ Your breasts are so big and squishy! So soft like a pillow! Nya! ~"

"Kohina's love for you makes me hate you more." Inugami stated as she tried to touch Mahui's butt.

"Ah! Don't touch my butt Inugami! Kokkuri-san do something! ~ AH-HA! Don't touch me there!" Mahui screamed.

Obviously on the other side, Shigaraki wanted to see, but when he did, they were all in swim suits. All the girls besides Kohina on Mahui.

"It's a countermeasure against peeping tanuki perverts." Kokkuri-san stated with a confident smirk while the girls chuckled. They all threw buckets, knives, frying pans and bullets at the peeping tanuki to make him fall. Kohina asked why Kokkuri-san didn't like transforming into a female, which Kokkuri-san said that it would be troublesome, but secretly she can now tease Mahui when no one watches now. After the bath, they ate and Kokkuri-san went on her own to find the secret hot spring, but Shigaraki, Inugami, Kohina, and Mahui followed her. When she got tired of carrying the bags, Shigaraki carried her to a balcony somewhere while it was snowing, and they kissed, which Inugami and Mahui filmed while they covered Kohina's eyes. Which removed the curse and Kokkuri-san changed back to a he, which was funny because they both male spirit fought out it.

"Are you okay with your now boyfriend being kissed by the old tanuki?" Male Inugami asked Mahui as she was trying to stop laughing.

"It doesn't really bother me…but do you what bugs you?" Inugami lifted his eyebrow at her. Mahui quickly grabbed Kohina and run for it.

"My Darling! ~" Inugami shouted as he chased her.

**That's all for now :3**

**Hope you like it! ~ **


	9. Hair Problems with Less Dog?

Hair Problems with less Dog?

Kokkuri-san and the others left to go to the drugstore for some little shopping. He found some hair dye for his animal form fur. Kohina didn't approve of it and realized that Shigaraki was two-toned too, but his was natural, and said that if he did, he'll go bald, which started this episode of Kokkuri-san getting all freaked out about shedding season for animals. When Kokkuri-san took a soak, he ran his fingers through his hair, and some hair came off, which made him thought that if you put it back in three seconds, it'll stay on, but obviously didn't. Kokkuri-san walked out of the shower and down the hall, some of his keseran-pasaran* came out, which made Kohina want to keep.

"_They are the wings of an angel, signifying the end."_

Mahui, on the other hand, was just fine with her long spike-like black locks. Even though she's not an animal spirit, she as a human and with that much hair sheds daily all the time, but she sheds only of stress from work as usual. She sometimes think of cutting her hair, but some people that know her disagree on the matter. Kokkuri-san always love his fluff, for himself and for Mahui, for her always love cuddling with him sometimes at night. What if he does go bald, he thinks that Mahui wouldn't love him anymore and wouldn't sleep with him at night. He needs to stop being so stressed about anything for him to keep his fluff. So he went on the laptop, once again, and wanted to look up hair loss preventions and hair growth, but he didn't want to break it again like before, which Mahui noticed as she carries her hot chocolate to her bedroom.

"Do you help with that Kokkuri-san?" Mahui asked as she stepped into the room.

"Oh tha-?!" Kokkuri-san stopped his tracks when he saw Mahui wearing a light blue nightgown which was cut on the skirt part that Mahui's left whole leg can show and her hair was down while holding her hot chocolate in her hands. He slowly blushed dark red as Mahui walked closer to him and sat down while putting her hot chocolate on the table. Kokkuri-san could smell Mahui's hair, which smelled like lavender and baby smell.

"You want to look up ways to prevent hair loss and hair growth right? Let's see…" Mahui said as she started violently typing on the laptop while Kokkuri-san deeply inhales his girlfriend's hair, being suddenly addicted to the scent right away.

'She smells so good~ I think I'm addicted to her scent, mmm~' Kokkuri-san thought as he gently hold Mahui's shoulder from behind and continued inhaling his girlfriend's hair, which made Mahui stop searching on the laptop.

"Huh? Kokkuri-san? What's wrong?" She asked as she looked behind her.

"I…I can't…I can't take it…" He whispered behind Mahui's ear while slightly panting, which made Mahui blush a bit.

"Do-Don't worry Kokkuri-san, we'll find something for your hair. Don't give uAH- HA?!" Mahui was pushed onto her back, with Kokkuri-san on top of her. She stared into her boyfriend's golden eyes, which were lost into lust. He leaned forward, just a few inches away from Mahui's face. "Ko-Kokkuri-san?" She quietly whispered nervously, not sure what was has gotten into the fox spirit in front of her.

"Mahui…" He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. Mahui's eyes slowly closed as she puts her hands on Kokkuri-san's shoulders, and kissed back. Kokkuri-san broke the kiss and licked downward to the neck, which made Mahui shiver a bit with a small moan, and gently presses mini kisses onto it. Suddenly, Female Inugami opened the door with a blank face, seeing the couple in their little moment, which made her want to pick on the couple more than usual, but of course, Kokkuri-san got mad of the dog spirit interrupting their moment and made him "kill" her and then dig a little hole to put her in.

In the morning, Kokkuri-san broke the tanuki's jug, which was caused by no sleep that night. Shigaraki said that Kokkuri-san was glad that he didn't hurt a hair on his head, which obviously misheard him and punched the tanuki in the face and ran off crying saying that he'll stay fluffy. When he came back, he started pouring bunches of bottles of hair tonic on himself in his fox form, which made him grow immediate tons of hair, also made him look like a keseran-pasaran, which made Mahui laugh at him.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE A KESERAN-PASARAN!" Mahui shouted between laughing on the floor of the way that Kokkuri-san looked. He was just fussing all over shedding season. So the girl-doll and two spirits, well if you count the ghost Inugami, agreed to make the fox spirit into one of those cute and adorable animals on magazines, which just made him bald, and also made Mahui and the ghost Inugami laugh at him more.

* * *

><p>Female Inugami, back to her normal body state, got bored and went to go back Kokkuri-san, in his fox form, while he was cleaning the halls. She just realized that her and her darling's, or Kohina, love haven't progress over the almost year. So she went to a room with Kohina and Mahui secretly eating cup of noodles when Kokkuri-san wasn't looking, and she confessed her love to Kohina, which they both ignored. Dog form Inugami went to Shigaraki, in his raccoon form, asked for advice in their relationship, but just didn't work. So he tried "running away", but he was just behind the bushes in the back of the house, which Kokkuri-san noticed, so they all ignored him, knowing that he'll come back. After a few tries on getting Kohina's attention, they all failed. Inugami never liked the lights inside the houses, which he wanted to be inside the house, with finally a home to live in. Shigaraki went out to cheer him up dressed like Kohina again, but that failed.<p>

***Keseran-Pasaran are mysterious fluffy ball-like creatures. From Japanese mythology [Keseran Pasaran/Kesaran Pasaran]. They are usually indestructible or almost indestructible balls that travel at a fast pace around the surface of a platform. They often take the form of a plant pod or a fireball.**

**So Kokkuri-san was a Keseran-Pasaran…OKAY! XD**

**That episode was SO funny in the beginning though. **

**I can't wait for the next episode, hopefully that they'll actually look for him. **


	10. Bound Spirit?

Bound Spirit?

Walking with the gang in the mountains, Mahui and they were enjoying the walk with Kokkuri-san in her arms and Kohina wearing a weird straw jacket with matching boots, when Kohina found a pure red maple leaf on the dark ground, which was unusual in the middle winter. So Kokkuri-san sniffed it and pointed it in the direction of a maple tree, which also lead the way of a girl wearing a kimono, saying that she was waiting for someone, but Kohina didn't want to go, so Kokkuri-san had to transform back to drag her. The red leaves were beautiful, and falling down to the ground, and Kohina wondered if there was a dead corpse under it, but that time it was a cherry time, but Kokkuri-san maybe thinks that the tree was late.

The woman appeared, saying that the tree will stay red no matter what. When she asked why they were here, the reason was to save money for food. The woman also thought that Kokkuri-san was a cosplayer again, which made Mahui and Kohina laugh in the background as Kokkuri-san tried to convince the girl that he was the real deal. The woman's name was Kureha, "red leaves", and she wanted them to help her find the man she is waiting for. After being at the sale, Kokkuri-san think that Kureha was a spirit connected to the tree, for the reason that she can't leave.

Shigaraki came along and decided to help as well, so they all went to go see Tengu, the mountain god, but Mahui was a bit too tall to get in, so she stayed outside for it, but when they got back down, she was cutely asleep.

"Mahui…Mahui wake up." Kokkuri-san whispered as he gently shook his love's shoulder, which made her flutter her eyes up and woke up shocked and embarrassed.

"I-I-I-I WASN'T SLEEPING, YOU GUYS TOOK FOREVER IN THERE." She said as she blushed violently, which made Kokkuri-san laugh pulled her up to her feet.

"Whatever you see, let's go." Kokkuri-san stated as he holds Mahui's arm, making sure she wouldn't sleep on him. So when they told Kureha the truth, she started crying.

"Good Job honey." Mahui whispered trying not to fall asleep again. Shigaraki tried calling the afterlife to see if they can invoke Kureha's boyfriend, but he didn't want too, he was incarnated into the maple tree, to stay with Kureha, along with Kokkuri-san's maturity.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Inugami went through a journey to finally realize, that he needs to be Kohina's side, and kind of got burnt in the process.<p> 


	11. Who's that Bunny?

**Author's Note! ~: This chapter is not any part of the anime/manga, it's just my part of the fan fiction.**

Who's that Bunny?

One normal afternoon at Kohina's residence, being normal as always, if you even define "normal" to this place. Kokkuri-san was sewing one of Kohina's uniform dresses while Kohina and Dog Form Inugami was sitting there blankly and Shigaraki, as usual, drinking up and getting wasted, again. As Kokkuri-san sew, he thought of some errands or some kind of mental list for the day as usual, and Mahui. He hasn't seen her lately, she's always working harder than the rest of the gang, and Kokkuri-san begins to worry.

"…Wonder what it'll be like if Mahui was an animal spirit?" Kohina spoke blankly, which caught everyone's attention. Mahui? An animal spirit? They all start to wonder indeed. First of all, what animal would Mahui be? A snake? Too sly, a cow? To diary, a fox? Already taken, a cat, dog? Too mainstream and taken…THEN WHAT ANIMAL WOULD MAHUI BE?!

"…a bunny?" Kohina suggested, which made Kokkuri-san and Shigaraki jumped up with small nosebleeds, determined eyes, and blush.

"There it is!" They both shouted as they both imagined Mahui as a cute bunny furry of a sort, which startled Kohina.

'I must wake up Mahui, it's already noon.' Kohina thought as she walked away from the two perverts to go to Mahui's room. When Kohina slide the door open, she sees a brown bunny sleeping, and Mahui is nowhere to be seen at all. Kohina and Inugami blankly stared at the bunny, which it slowly awoken, rubbing its eyes with its paws, and then opened them, revealing translucent eyes.

"Oh, Good Morning Kohina, Inugami…?" Mahui, half asleep and slightly wobbling on her sides and her eyes half open. "Oi…why are you guys taller?"

"Hey Kohina…?" Kokkuri-san and Shigaraki walked in also seeing the bunny on the floor. A moment silence.

"EH?! Mahui! You're a bunny!" Kokkuri-san and Shigaraki shouted in shock.

"Imma…what? Why is the room huge? Why are you guys huge?" Mahui mumbled on, trying to comprehend what's going on around her. Kokkuri-san kneeled down and admired his love's adorableness and cuteness.

"Can I hold you please?" He asked while blushing and with a smile on his face.

"No…No touchy…m-" Mahui struggled to stay awake while talking, but she fell on her tummy and went back to sleep, which made Shigaraki and Kokkuri-san squeal like a bunch of fan girls. Kokkuri-san picks the sleeping bunny into his arms and gently petting her soft brown fur, and then gasped.

"SHE'S SO SOFT!" He whispered loudly in shock. Shigaraki and Kohina pets her as well, and immediately fell in love with her bunny form. So they bring the bunny in the living room, admiring the cuteness of the creature while staring at it.

"I still understand how she turned into a bunny, she's not an animal spirit like us." Kokkuri-san stated as he gently petted Mahui's back.

"That's right. Maybe someone put a spell on her… "Everyone slowly turned to Inugami, who was staring at the sleeping bunny as he tiny strokes on her ears with a smile and blush, who noticed that they were staring and looked away from them.

"EH?! INUGAMI?!" The male animal spirits shouted n shock and surprise that the dog spirit was the one who casted the spell on Mahui.

"Can you all not see that someone is trying to rest here?" Inugami told them before looking back at Mahui with a puppy face. _"…No one understands us, no they don't, not they don't~"_ Inugami whispered happily.

Kokkuri-san quickly grabbed Mahui around her tummy area away from the perverted dog spirit, which made her whine loudly and wake up with a yawn.

"Oi Ko-chan~, be gentle with me please! ~ I'm fragile~" Mahui whined with teary eyes, which caused him to accidentally dropped her, but Kohina caught her.

"All you can't take care of a fragile animal, I am the only one, to take care of her." Kohina stated before running away.

"EH?! KOHINA! COME BACK!" Everyone shouted as they chased Kohina with the bunny in her hands around the household, which caused Mahui to start crying out of nowhere. They all stopped, noticed of the crying.

"Mahui, what's wrong?" They all asked at once.

"No-Nothing, I-I'm just-" Mahui sniffed. "So happy tha-that we're all having fun, like a family." Mahui said with a smile, which made everyone smile. A puff of smoke appeared, which Mahui changed back to normal to a human being on the floor.

"Mahui! You're back to normal!" They all cried as they hugged her, which made her giggle.

"Yay, it's good to be back." She stated with a smile and tears running down her face.


	12. Chibi Time!

**Author's Note! ~: This chapter is from the anime/manga, but a bit different.**

Chibi Time! ~

Hearing something in the kitchen, Mahui walks inside, wearing her nightgown, seeing a baby Inugami on the floor, Kokkuri-san complaining about Inugami and kid Shigaraki for drinking his water, and Kohina on top of the cabinet.

"What's going on...Oh?" She asked before seeing how the two young children are, she couldn't help but adoring them to death. So she smiled as she ran to them. "Oh! ~ You two are just adorable! ~" She cried as she fan girls. Inugami and Shigaraki liked the idea of the older female giving them attention, so they both decided to play along and play kid and baby for a while, which obviously pissed Kokkuri-san off. Kokkuri-san explained that the water that Inugami and Shigaraki drank was "anti-aging" water, to make them younger, and it doesn't wear off either. Shigaraki and Inugami were all huddled together on Mahui, being rubbed and loved.

"You guys are adorable! ~ I can't even! ~" She cried as she gave the children her attention. Kokkuri-san growled behind her. "I guess there's no choice but to raise them up to their former state." Mahui stated with a smile. The children absolutely loved that idea, but Kokkuri-san and Kohina didn't, but they have no choice, like she stated. Inugami made Kokkuri-san hurt himself, which Mahui saw.

"Inugami-kun." Inugami turned around to see that Mahui was "mad" with him, and he started to cry, but Mahui smiled and picked him up. "It's okay…but don't do that again, you bad baby." She stated as she gave them a playful spank Inugami on the butt, which he took it the perverted way. Shigaraki was explaining Kohina about panties, which Mahui also noticed.

"Shigaraki-kun." Shigaraki looked up and childishly walked to Mahui with a perverted smirk. "Eh Mama-san, why don't give me a-" Fox form Kokkuri-san kicked Kid Shigaraki in the face away from Mahui, and forced Kid Shigaraki into a baby, which meant that there is now 2 babies to take care of.

When Kokkuri-san was doing housework, Mahui had to responsibility of taking care of the "children" by herself. Baby Inugami and Shigaraki obviously didn't mind, being in hands of a female with such natural motherly care and love, so they weren't no trouble at all, until she had to go to work that is. Leaving the babies to Kokkuri-san, of course Kokkuri-san went ahead and drink the water as well, transforming him into a 10 year old, and when Mahui got back…

"I'm ba-?" Mahui got cut off by the sight of Kokkuri-san being a child again, and went to fan girl mode again. "Huh?! Kokkuri-san! You're just adorable!~ Let me guess, he finally gave up and drank the water, didn't he?" The Baby Inugami and Shigaraki nodded as Mahui rubs Kid Kokkuri-san's head, which caused him to wag his tail happily.

"Lady is nice~" Kid Kokkuri-san stated as he laid on Mahui's lap, along with the children. Mahui smiled as she continued rubbing their heads.

"That's so sweet. I need to get something from the market, but I can't leave you guys here alone, and also…" Mahui looks at Kid Kokkuri-san. "Kokkuri-san's clothing is too big for him and I don't have young boy clothing…" Mahui added.

"Nya Nya! ~ Maybe I would be in assistance Nya? ~" Tama, the Cat God, said as she appeared from the back door.

"Tama? Do you have clothes for Kokkuri-san?" Mahui asked as she picks Kid Kokkuri-san in her arms, while the babies were whining that they didn't get to be picked up next to Mahui's breasts.

"Yes I do Nya! ~" Tama said, which the clothing she told them apart, which a maid outfit. Mahui giggled as she and Cat form Tama take photos of him. "You're just too precious Kokkuri-san! ~" Mahui stated, which made Kid Kokkuri-san smile a bit. After that, the gang went out to go get the groceries, Mahui was walking ahead with the grocery list with the other behind her. Apparently, Mahui left everyone behind while she went to actually get the groceries herself, until she came back, Kokkuri-san was back to normal, which caused her to burst out laughing.

"Mahui! ~ Don't laugh at me! ~" Kokkuri-san whined while Mahui continued laughing. After that, Kokkuri-san called to file a complaint as soon after, Inugami and Shigaraki changed back to normal.


	13. The End?

**Author's Note! ~: …NO! IT CAN'T BE THE END OF GUGURE! KOKKURI-SAN! IT JUST CAN'T BE! *huddles in a corner and slowly weeps* So, I guess this is the last chapter of this anime/manga and fan fiction. I REALLY do hope that they make a second season next year or SOMETHING at least. It's kind of sad though, but I like it how it ended, so I guess that's good. Well, this is indeed the last chapter I'll write or type for the fan fiction. So yeah. Thanks for supporting or liking this one you guys. **

**Arigato, Gracias, and Thank You! ~**

The End?

Mahui's POV

Me, Kokkuri-san and Kohina goes to go get some food for home, and Kohina absolutely looks adorable in her little outfit. I and Kokkuri-san found Kohina in a perverted situation, and obviously, he enters with a violent one. Kohina runs to me and I picked her up. I was wearing a heavy black coat and a white scarf with my hair in a high ponytail. Kokkuri-san admitted that he followed Kohina to make sure that they got the party bucket. It appeared that the man was looking for a Christmas present for his daughter, who was around Kohina's age. So I guessed that we were going to help him. We all walked into the store and looked for presents that would be the perfect one for the man's daughter. The man looked over to me while Kohina and I was holding her in my arms and looking at the little cup of noodles toy.

Normal POV

"She is really good with children, you must be lucky to find someone like her Kokkuri-san." The man stated and Kokkuri-san never really realized that he was right, he was lucky to meet someone like Mahui in his lifetime and to be in love with her. Kokkuri-san smiled with a small blush on his cheeks as he saw Mahui smiling with Kohina.

"Oi, let's go." Mahui stated as she walked up to them with a purchased bag.

"Hey, what's that?" Kokkuri-san said as he pointed at the bag, which made Kohina slowly hide it behind Mahui.

"Don't know what you're talking about~" Mahui and Kohina said in unison. Kokkuri-san ignored it and they went on their way to help the man out. So they walked to the man's apartment, where his daughter was there alone. They all had a Christmas party with them, which involved Kokkuri-san changed into a fox and Kohina chased with the cup of noodles toy, which made Mahui giggle. They ended the party with the man actually being a workaholic spirit that died, which make sense. On their way home, Mahui pulled a sneak attack on Kokkuri-san with a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

"Wha-Wha-What was that for?!" Kokkuri-san shouted at the younger woman. She just smiled and pointed up, which was a mistletoe hanging above them, which made Kokkuri-san smile as he wrapped his arms around Mahui's waist and cover Kohina's eyes with his yellow tail.

"Merry Christmas Kokkuri-san." Mahui whispered with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Mahui." Kokkuri-san whispered before kissing her warm lips against his, which made the people around them stare with smiles. Until they noticed, they apologized embarrassingly and walked home.

* * *

><p>The New Year is coming, it's time for cleaning. While Kokkuri-san cleaned, the others were under the kotatsu being lazy. Along with Inugami and destroying the house, everything went well. Inugami was hanged on a rope while everyone was eating soba noodles, and he shrank into nothingness. The next day, New Year's Day, Kohina and Mahui was dressed into cute beautiful kimonos and they all walked to the temple for their New Year wishes. Kohina asked Kokkuri-san what he was going to wish for, which also made him wonder. He stares at Mahui and Kohina.<p>

_Humans are fragile. They can die in an instant. It would be painful to say goodbye again. Our lives are too slow to live with humans, and too long to live alone._

_If I could have a wish…_

Kokkuri-san tosses his coin, claps his hands twice and closes his eyes tightly.

_I wish the time I have now would last forever._

After they walked away from the temple, Kokkuri-san asked the gang what they wished for. Kohina wished to eat more cup of noodles, Shigaraki wished for money, Inugami wished to do lovey-dovey with Kohina, Tama would love a cute doll, Tengu wished for young boys, and Yamamoto-kun wished to learn more about the Earth.

"Mahui, what did you wish for?" Kokkuri-san asked. Mahui winked at him with a poke on his nose.

"It's a secret~" She whispered as she hugged Kokkuri-san arm and returned with the others with another stressful year ahead of them.


	14. BONUS! So Why Do You Haunt Kohina?

**So Why Do You Haunt Kohina?**

**I just watched this anime review for this anime, and I can't even with it, AT ALL.**

**From this guy's review:**

**Gugure! Kokkuri-san Episode 12 ****繰繰れ！コックリさん****was a tragic ending. Its very easy to not notice how sad this ending was. To see how Kokkuri-san has been watching his lover die over and over is heartbreaking. Never would have thought a comedy anime would end like this. This is close to a masterpiece.**

**Quick Summary - The true meaning behind the latest episode of Gugure! Kokkuri-san. **

**Kokkuri-san was once a lover with Kohina. After spending many years together she died. He talks about how his life is long and hers isn't. So she got reborn. From the way he spoke. It sounded like he was repeating this hundreds of years. So he has watched his lover die multiple times. She would be reborn as a child and Kokkuri would care for her as a father. No chance to ever be a lover once again. Along with the tragedy of her never remembering him** **.**

**And like, …I seriously, can't even with this. Never really expected this plot twist, and it's just…A SEASON 2 IS A MUST, no exceptions, make it happen. So, I'll make a bonus chapter about this for the LAST, LAST chapter for the honor of the anime/manga and for the fan fiction. I personally feel Kokkuri-san is a fatherly figure than a lover or anything like that towards Kohina, but that's just me. I feel like re-watching it and read the manga after this. I know that people have different opinions and such. So, bear with me please.**

**KohinaxCupofNoodles!~**

* * *

><p>"So, Kokkuri, why do you haunt or watch over Kohina?" Mahui asked Kokkuri-san, watching Kohina play with Shigaraki and Inugami at the back of the house. The cool breeze goes through Kokkuri-san long white hair and Mahui's long black hair. Kokkuri-san looks at the love of his life, seeing her stare at him back, waiting for an answer. Kokkuri-san blinks at her.<p>

"Why do you want to know?" Kokkuri-san asked her. Mahui looks up to the blue skies once again with a sigh.

"Just curious. You never really answered the question to anyone." Mahui said in a calm voice. Kokkuri-san looks down to the dirty ground, and then back at Kohina playing with a smile.

"It's a…long story…" He whispered.

"…Is it because you and Kohina can't be together the way you thought?" Mahui said, which made Kokkuri-san looked at her in shock. "Because you had to watch the person you love so dear die God how many times, raising her, loving her with your life, and she doesn't remember you at all each time?" Mahui said as she looked back down to Kokkuri-san, seeing that he had tears in his tears, but he wipes them away with a nod.

"But how-how did-?" Kokkuri-san stuttered still in shock. He didn't tell anyone, and somehow, Mahui knew all about it. How long has she knew? He wonders.

Mahui looks away from Kokkuri-san as she cross one leg over the other, and then looks at him. "Because I'm Kohina's Guardian Spirit. I know everything about Kohina and her past lives…" Mahui looks at Kohina getting dirty with Shigaraki and Inugami on the dirt floor. "I'm her shadow. Watching over her, secretly raising her, loving her, and watching her die…just like you…but this time is different, right Kokkuri…?" Mahui sees Kokkuri-san crying with a somewhat serious face looking back at her.

"…You've lied to me…" Kokkuri-san almost growled in sadness and anger with tears coming out of his golden eyes.

"Looks who's talking Mr. Fox." Kokkuri-san's head tilted in obvious. "But I have to ask you something…" Kokkuri-san blinked back to normal. "All this time, why you finally notice me now? I've been with Kohina in person and spirit, so why now?" Mahui asked as she clenches her red kimono. "…Why chose me…? A mere shadow spirit from her family passed down for God how many generations…Is it because you and Kohina can't be together the way that you wanted? Or hoped to be? Is it-?!" Mahui got cut off by Kokkuri-san's sudden hug.

"It's true that me and Kohina can't be together the way that I wanted…" Kokkuri-san stated as he backs away to look at Mahui's face. "And you're right, this time is different, and that's okay…" Kokkuri-san holds both of Mahui's hands. "As long as I can be in Kohina's life every time, and to be in love with someone to be there with her, that's all I want for Kohina, don't you think?" Kokkuri-san winked at Mahui, which made her have small tears in her eyes with a smile as she hugs him.

"Uh-huh, this is all about Kohina and her sake." Mahui said as they both look at Kohina and the two male spirits playing with mud.

"And besides, I think Kohina loves her new mother~" Kokkuri-san stated in Mahui's ear with a smirk as his tail and ear wiggled and wagged in happily, which made Mahui blush violently. In which he was implying that Mahui, he, and Kohina were a little family, with Shigaraki as the weird uncle and Inugami as the dog or stalker.

"O-O-O-OH? I-I-I haven't noticed." Mahui stuttered as she tried to look away from her love, who just nuzzled his nose into her neck, which made her jump. So she pushes Kokkuri-san away, but he won't budge. "Kokkuri! Get down! Down boy down!" She shouted as Kokkuri-san didn't want to let go.

"You know…we can make our own _family_~" Kokkuri-san teased, which made Mahui blush more. Not realized that the 3 mud covered beings were staring at them, until Shigaraki cleared his throat, which they both heard and stopped to see Kohina with her head down, as if she felt betrayed. Mahui sits in front of her on her legs.

"Kohina, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was spirit, more like you're shadow. I understand if you won't forgive me, but -?!" Mahui stopped by Kohina's sudden tight hug.

"…Please don't leave me Mommy…" Kohina whispered as her face was buried into her long hair. Mahui smiled as she hugged back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…" Mahui whispered back.

"We both knew all along that she was a shadow spirit, just played along for Kohina." Shigaraki stated with Inugami nodded.

"…CUP OF NOODLES." Kohina said out of nowhere, which made everyone laugh.

"Come on you guys, you need a shower." Mahui and Kokkuri-san said as they lead Kohina to the bathroom and the others outside.

"I want to take a shower with My Darling~" Female Inugami said as she was already wrapped in a towel. Before she could get inside the bath with the girls, Mahui locked the door on her. "My Darling!~" Female Inugami wailed from outside the bathroom.


End file.
